Mala Suerte
by Daenotsu
Summary: Nuestro verde héroe comienza su día de una forma genial, pero desgraciadamente no termina de igual. ¿Como soportara todo esto? EL CAPITULO TRES HA ARRIBADO... mil disculpas por mi larga ausencia y por gritar, pero entren, lean y opinen.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a otra historia de mi invención, espero que les agrade. Cabe mencionar que en esta ocasión cambie el género de la misma, puesto que ahora incursionare en los difíciles terrenos de la comedia, algo que nunca había experimentado, pero eso no me impide tratar ¿cierto?

Pero supongo que soy medio dramático, así que esta historia tendrá un poco de eso, pero no tanto como mi historia pasada, aquí lo principal será relajarme un poco de la seriedad de "¿Te vas?" para poder escribir una secuela de calidad.

Notaran que en esta ocasión, la narración cambiara un poco, esta vez se verán diálogos perfectamente distinguibles. Todo esto tiene una razón de ser, que descubrirán posteriormente.

En esta historia tienen la misma edad que en el programa y es un universo completamente diferente al de mi pasado fic, para que no haya dudas.

Bueno, ya sin más que decir comencemos:

Disclaimer¿Por qué nos obligan a decirlo? Saben perfectamente que no somos los dueños de los TT… en fin, antes de amargarme mas, mejor vayamos con la historia.

**Mala Suerte**

**Capitulo 1¿Te sientes afortunado?**

_Raven y Chico Bestia se encontraban solos en la Torre T; ella leyendo calladamente una apasion__ante novela de misterio, mientras que él observaba atentamente el horizonte, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos. La vista que podía ser percibida en esos momentos desde el pequeño islote era fantástica, un cielo carmesí, con ciertos toques de un azul oscuro, profundo, producido por un sol que parecía dispuesto a descansar en el fondo del mar, en pocas palabras, un atardecer mágico._

_Pero a pesar de la hermosura del paisaje, el joven cuya piel recordaba el color del jade no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer que se encontraba en esa misma habitación, constantemente en su cabeza aparecían imágenes de sus hermosos ojos, resplandecientes, con ese sublime color que los caracterizaba; su cabello igual de único y extraño, sin que esto significara algo malo, no, al contrario eso la hacia mas atrayente aun; su delicada piel, que con el mas mínimo contacto de los rayos del sol, se dañaba, pero conservando en si una belleza indescriptible; su sagaz mente, que era capaz de resolver los mas peliagudos problemas que se le presentasen, mas sin embargo, no podía darse cuenta de lo que parecía mas evidente; sus manos, sus torneadas piernas, en fin, el verde personaje podía continuar describiendo las virtudes que a la vista resaltaban, pero solo en su mente, por que aun no encontraba el coraje suficiente para decírselo directamente._

_Aunque la mente del cambiante de forma no era la una en conflicto consigo misma, al parecer ella también se encontraba meditabunda, tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que las palabras escritas en el volumen que sostenía carecían de sentido, no eran mas que garabatos en una hoja de papel. Se han de preguntar que es lo que distrae de su lectura a la bella joven, la respuesta es simple: el adolescente que en esos momentos contemplaba el atardecer. Muchos lo consideraban extraño, pero para ella el era especial y no solo por el peculiar tono de piel, sino además por que jamás abandonaba a sus amigos, por que siempre veía lo positivo en las situaciones que parecían perdidas, nunca se rendía, algo que había demostrado fehacientemente con ella, al jamás desistir, siempre tratando de hacerla sonreír, aunque sea un poco; pero también ella adoraba sus ojos llenos de emociones, su cabello revuelto, que le daba una apariencia de desmañanado, su delgada figura, que poco a poco iba adquiriendo musculatura, pero no en exceso, sino en los lugares precisos, en fin todo en él era asombroso. Pero al igual que él, tenia miedo de expresar su sentir, por temor a ser rechazada._

_Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse que ambos temían lo mismo, y que esta duda era infundada, puesto que tanto el uno como el otro compartían ese sentimiento tan maravilloso llamado amor._

_Así permanecieron en sus respectivas fantasías por unos minutos más, hasta que el cambiante de forma no lo pudo soportar más…_

_CB: "Raven, necesito decirte algo, algo realmente importante" dijo muy serio, volteando en dirección a la hermosa hechicera; la determinación que mostraban sus verdes ojos era impresionante, no existía un dejo de duda en ellos._

_Rae: "¡Oh¡Por favor Chico Bestia! Dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que deseas compartir conmigo? Ya que yo escuchare atentamente cada palabra que salga de tu boca" su voz sonaba alegre y deseosa de conocer la información que en segundos seria dicha._

_CB: "¡Raven!" dijo abriendo sus fornidos brazos "¡Te amo¡Te amo mas que nada en este mundo!" dijo, alfil, gritando a los cuatro vientos aquellos sentimientos que tan profundamente había guardado para si; al fin ella escuchaba lo que su corazón sentía tan intensamente._

_Rae: "¡Oh! Chico Bestia ¡Siempre quise escuchar esas palabras salir de ti¡Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón!" y sin más que decir, la poderosa mujer se arrojo a sus brazos, expresando todo lo que sentía por aquel hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella._

_Para Chico Bestia, esto era un momento irrepetible, lleno de amor, habían creado un pacto entre los dos y que ahora sellarían con un apasionado beso._

_Pero justo cuando sus labios casi se tocaban, algo extraño comenzó a sonar, un ruido _bip _que interrumpía su felici… _¡bip! …_dad, algo que parecía es… _BIP …_tar dispuesto a no permitir… _¡BIP!

Y de repente, el verde personaje despierta tirado en el suelo besando su almohada.

CB: "Maldición… era otra vez un sueño… estúpido despertador ¡Justo cuando estaba apunto de besarla! Es la tercera vez que me hace esto… en fin" y una vez terminado su monologo, volvió a subirse al la cama, tratando de continuar con su fantástico sueño, pero desgraciadamente le fue imposible, una vez despierto no pudo volver a dormirse.

Después de holgazanear por unos quince minutos mas y viendo que no obtenía resultados, decidió pararse de una buena vez, así que se puso a buscar su uniforme de entre las cosas que estaban regadas por el suelo (una labor titánica, por como tenia su habitación) y una vez que lo encontró, lo sacudió un poco, tirándole las migajitas de galletas que tenia y se lo puso, acto seguido, se dirigió a la cocina de la torre para prepararse su desayuno.

Por una extraña razón, en cuanto se levanto, se sentía muy bien, bastante animado y relajado (bueno, mas de lo habitual); camino alegremente por los pasillos, silbando una alegre canción, que no podía sacar de su cabeza, pero que lo hacia feliz; paso por la puerta que decía "Raven" y esto lo animo aun mas; parecía que hoy todo saldría de maravilla… pobre de él.

Cuando llego a el cuarto principal de su hogar distinguió a Robin y Starfire coqueteando el uno con el otro, en el enorme sillón en forma de U, mientras que Cyborg se encontraba tratando de jugar sus juegos, pero fallando miserablemente, dado que los dos tortolitos lo estaban irritando con sus constantes risitas (por parte de Star), suspiros y palabritas como "caramelito" y esas cosas, créanme, no muy agradable de presenciar.

Esto trajo unas cuantas risas (que nadie notó) para Chico Bestia y después de calmarse un poco, hizo sentir su presencia.

CB: "Buenos días chicos" saludo a todos los presentes, sonriendo, como todas las mañanas

Star: "¡Buenos días amigo Chico Bestia!" contesto mientras volteaba la cabeza, en dirección al verde sujeto, distrayéndose un poco de lo que apenas hace unos segundos estaba haciendo.

Rob: "Buenos días Chico Bestia" saludo sin mucho entusiasmo, mas bien deseando continuar flirteando con la alienígena.

Cy: "¡Buenos días Bestita!" dijo al fin, alegrándose de gran manera, por que por lo menos habría una persona que lo distrajera de los constante galanteos entre su líder y la pelirroja.

Pero para desgracia de el metálico, CB tenia un estomago que satisfacer, así que en vez de ir y salvar a su amigo, el verdoso se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse la comida mas importante del día; al observar esto, Cyborg comenzó a llorar cataratas y volvió a tratar de jugar, sin lograrlo por supuesto.

Mientras el cambiante de forma hacia su desayuno, notó que alguien faltaba.

CB: "Oigan ¿Y Raven?" preguntó

Cy: "Después de que desayunó dijo que tenia algo muy importante que hacer, así que se fue a su habitación… o eso creo" contesto, mientras su automóvil se estrellaba en las tribunas virtuales… por tercera vez.

CB: "Vaya" su única respuesta.

Posteriormente a que supiera la localización de su oscura amiga, continuo con su desayuno. Una vez listo se fue hacia la barra de la cocina, con su plato de tofu y leche de soya. Ya cómodamente sentado, engullo su comida, lo increíble era que, de alguna manera u otra, sabia deliciosa, mejor de lo común.

Chico Bestia disfruto de un espectáculo inusual: ver que caras hacia su mejor amigo, cada vez que el antiguo ayudante de Batman suspiraba, o cada vez que Star se reía infantilmente, encontrándolo bastante entretenido.

Cuando termino, deseaba jugar un rato, para empezar bien el día, o mejor dicho, continuar bien el día, pero con los dos tortolitos allí, parecía imposible de hacer. Ahora sabía por que Cyborg estaba tan harto. Increíblemente, en cuanto su cerebro concibió la idea de jugar, tanto Robin como Star decidieron irse a entrenar (eso fue lo que les dijeron) a otra parte ¡parecía que este era su día de suerte!

Esto trajo una gigantesca sonrisa a Cyborg, quien inmediatamente le arrojó el segundo control a CB y se pusieron a jugar.

Pero rápidamente el metálico hombre se arrepintió de estar allí, puesto que sucedió algo que jamás había pasado, el verdoso personaje ganó absolutamente todos los juegos y cada vez que lo hacia, Cy apretaba mas sus dientes.

Finalmente completamente humillado arrojó su control al suelo y se dispuso a limpiar su bellísimo auto.

Chico Bestia, sonriendo placidamente, no dijo nada, tan solo apago la consola y le cambio a la televisión, buscando algo divertido que ver, pero solo encontró estática.

Cy: "¡Ah! Bestita algo raro le pasa a la antena y el único canal que se ve es el 54, que ahora esta pasando un interesantísimo debate político" dijo y salio por las puertas dobles, riéndose maliciosamente, obteniendo su revancha.

En efecto, después de recorrer todos los canales que le gustaban, le puso en el canal indicado, que era el único que se veía y que en estos momentos transmitía "Mesa Política"

TV1: "Licenciado Membrillo ¿Por qué la nueva formula dentro del presupuesto?"

TV2: Hablando con una voz chillona "Permítanme explicarlo de la manera mas tediosa que encuentre"

CB: "¡Viejo! Esto es aburridísimo" protesto arrojando el control del televisor. Pero una vez mas, la buena suerte que lo había acompañado desde que salio de su cuarto entro en acción.

Antes de que el político terminara su frase, la televisión anunció.

TV3: "Interrumpimos su programa "Mesa Política" para transmitir el ¡SUPER MARATON DE CARRERAS DE CAMIONES MONSTRUO!" esto animó mas al joven héroe.

CB: "¡Genial!" dijo él.

Después de una horas viendo la increíble destrucción, apago la pantalla y decidió a probar su suerte se dirijo a terreno peligroso: el cuarto de Raven… (Un rayo aparece de la nada) muajajajajajaja…

Una vez enfrente de la puerta de Rae tocó suavemente, no obteniendo respuesta alguna.

CB: "Raven" dijo mientras tocaba una vez mas "¡Raven!" ahora grito, mientras aporreaba la puerta. Viendo que nunca le respondía, se comenzó a preocupar así que decidió investigar que pasaba, convirtiéndose en un insecto, para poder pasar por debajo de la puerta.

Ya adentro de la tenebrosa habitación, vio que Raven estaba bien, flotando en medio de un círculo con unos extraños dibujos. La curiosidad fue más grande que su sentido común, (quien casi gritando le decía que ni siquiera pensara en acercarse). Así, muy despacio camino hacia los extraños garabatos, queriendo saber que carajos eran.

Al estar tan concentrada en sus cosas, no notó que alguien había entrado a su sagrado santuario (conocido por el resto de los mortales como su cuarto), sino hasta que ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Esto la aterró, dado que si alguien tocaba el contorno de su dibujo, el hechizo que llevaba horas realizando quedaría arruinado.

Rae: "¡Chico Bestia fuera de aquí!" inmediatamente dedujo quien era (bueno, nadie mas se atrevía a entrar allí sin su permiso, solo él).

Pero desafortunadamente ya era muy tarde, el cambiante de forma rozo con la punta del dedo gordo de su pie la línea exterior del trazo, lo que provocó que un pequeño fantasmita gris golpeara al joven verde (sacando a otro espíritu dorado) arrojándolo contra la puerta, quedando inconciente… he aquí el fin de su buena suerte.

* * *

Díganme que les pareció… yo se que este primer capítulo no fue muy gracioso, pero ese es el punto, ir aumentando la diversión, poco a poco, terminando con el mejor material, por esa razón les pido que esperen, pronto mejorara.

Con respecto al tiempo que tardare en publicar el siguiente capitulo, pues no se exactamente cuando lo haré; sean pacientes por favor, que en cuanto pueda, verán aquí la continuación.

Una ultima cosa, si se preguntan cuando comenzare la segunda parte de mi relato anterior, lo mas probable es que sea acabando este, por que quiero prepararlo bien, hacer algo de calidad, no tan solo al aventón, puesto que un faltan muchas cosas por relatar. Por eso y una vez mas les pido paciencia mis amigos, paciencia.

¡¡Nos vemos!!

Daen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, ojala y esta vez no me haya tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, por que para mi podía haber sido cortísimo, pero para ustedes, no lo se.

Muchos de ustedes esperaban con ansias ver lo que el pobre de Chico Bestia sufriría a lo largo de este fic… pero que mente tan mas corrupta tienen… pero que se le va a hacer y para complacerlos, en este capítulo encontraran una probadita de eso que me solicitaron… y esperen, por que en posteriores entregas se pondrá peor.

Bueno, mejor respondamos a los reviews dejados tan amablemente:

**PanamaRoxMySox: **Muchas gracias, me alegra verte por aquí, y no te preocupes por que aquí hay mas que leer (he de serte franco, no sabia si responderte en español o en ingles XP)

**Raven The Dar****k Wing Angel: **Me da mucho gusto volverte a saludar por acá y lamento decepcionarte, pero no fuiste la primera (esta allá arriba) o por lo menos fue el primer review que me llego….

Y no te quite a tu hermanote, tan solo no lo veras por un rato, eso es todo.

En serio te confundiste… vaya, creí que se notaba a leguas que esta no era la secuela, por que con Daen no se haría una buena comedia o eso creo yo (me mataría si hago mofa de él)

¡Excelente! Objetivo logrado… ese era el chiste con las primeras líneas del primer capitulo, hacerles creer que esta seria una historia con tanta miel, que hasta escurriera… a mi tampoco me gustan las cosas tan dulces, pero me pareció divertida la idea.

¡Rayos¡Descubriste mi plan secreto! No, no te creas, es broma, es broma…con respecto a los románticos momentos entre Robin y Star, no te preocupes, no habrá muchos mas (creo que ese será el único así de intenso, y solo habrá uno o dos más en el resto de la trama) por que su objetivo era hacer notar la buena fortuna de CB en esos momentos.

Vamos, la gramática no fue tan mala… pero gracias por hacérmelo notar, ahora no solo lo revisare antes de subirlo a la pagina, sino también aquí.

Sabes, eres cruel… pero como ya dije, que se le va a hacer, gracias por tu review y por los besos y abrazos, esperando que hayas tenido… mmmhhh… unos tres buenos fines de semana.

**angel de la noche: **Que bueno que te rieras con el capitulo pasado, muchas gracias por tu review y por tu paciencia.

**Precious.little.cat: **Gracias por pensar que mi fic esta bueno y espero que continué haciéndote reír, yo se que no es tu pareja favorita pero gracias por continuar leyendo.

También cuídate.

**anita-moon:** Gracias por leerme y por pensar que es gracioso, en serio gracias. Al fin alguien que se compadece del pobre Chico Bestia.

Espero haber actualizado lo suficientemente pronto para ti.

Y ya sin más que agregar (más que el disclaimer) comencemos:

Disclaimer¿Por qué nos obligan a decirlo? Saben perfectamente que no somos los dueños de los TT… en fin, antes de amargarme mas, mejor vayamos con la historia.

**Capítulo 2¡El señor suerte! … Creo que ya no mas. **

Raven, una vez mas, se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, aunque a diferencia de ocasiones pasadas, esta vez no se encontraba en pacifica meditación, no, al contrario, estaba buscando como loca entre los libros que ella poseía, para saber que le había pasado a Chico Bestia.

Si hacen un poco de memoria recordaran lo que paso no hace mucho tiempo: Chico Bestia entrando al cuarto de la oscura titán sin su permiso, su curiosidad metiéndolo en problemas, Raven gritándole, nada fuera de lo común… o tal vez si…

Dentro de lo usual: Rae estaba bastante enojada, por que, para empezar, el cambiante de forma osó irrumpir en su sagrado recinto y para terminar, dicha intrusión arruinó el trabajo de toda una mañana, así que tenia muchas razones por las cuales estar molesta.

Pero, y ya saliéndonos de lo cotidiano, también había preocupación por la seguridad de su amigo, dado que no sabia precisamente lo que el hechizo podía causar si salía mal y ella no quería que nada malo le pasase al verde personaje.

Rae: "¡Debería estar por aquí¡¿Como es posible que no encuentre un libro que estaba leyendo hace cinco minutos?!" se preguntaba la hermosa mujer mientras volteaba (no literalmente… esta bien que sea poderosa pero eso seria exagerar) su habitación boca abajo.

Y como en todo, existe una explicación… … … ¡Ah! Quieren escucharla ¿verdad? Bueno en realidad es bastante simple: la cabeza de Raven no era un lugar armónico en estos momentos, al parecer una acalorada discusión se llevaba acabo.

Timidez: "A-ahora q-que l-lo go-golpeamos é-él n-no q-querrá habl-hablarnos nunca mas" la pobre criatura estaba al borde de las lagrimas, temblando como gelatina (de las baratas, no de esas que en verdad saben bien, con esas no hay quien compita)

Valentía: "No tienes de que preocuparte, él estará bien… no es la primera vez que le pasa algo así… ¿cuantas veces lo hemos arrojado por la ventana? Y siempre vuelve sonriendo como un idiota" dijo la verde emoción, poniendo un brazo sobre su grisácea amiga.

Conocimiento: "Ella tiene razón, tranquilízate, él no estará furioso con nosotros, no esta en su naturaleza, además, sabia que no debía entrar allí sin nuestra autorización, p…"

Afecto: Vestida de un rojo mas suave que Ira "¡Pero Chico Bestia lo hizo por que estaba preocupado por nosotras!" gritó, defendiendo el actuar de CB

Conocimiento: "Eso es lo que iba a decir, antes de tu interrupción, con otras palabras pero en esencia era lo mismo" calmadamente dijo la amarilla parte de Raven.

Afecto: "Ups… jejeje… lo siento… creo que me deje llevar" una muy apenada emoción dijo.

Alegría: "¡Creo que es lindo que se preocupe por nosotras¡Ojala y se recupere pronto para que podamos jugar!" dijo brincando como loca alrededor de todas las demas emociones.

Sabiduría: "No creo que en cuanto se recupere vaya a jugar con nosotras Alegría, por que Raven no se lo permitiría, es demasiado infantil en su opinión, además considero imprudente de nuestra parte que estemos hablando tan alebrestadamente" como siempre la café emoción tratando de poner orden.

Afecto: "¿Y por que no¿Qué acaso no te dejamos leer?" y como de costumbre, tratando de mantener el desorden… junto con Alegría, quien ahora se dedicaba a picar en el abdomen a la seria emoción.

Rae: "¡Por que no me dejan concentrarme!" ya sin soportarlo mas, gritó en su cabeza la bella adolescente.

Afecto: "Vamos Raven, tan solo estábamos platicando de lo que pas…" comenzó a decir, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

Rae: "solo guarda silencio" hablo en una peligrosa voz baja.

Alegría: "Relájate Rae, de esa forma podrás…" y una vez mas Raven interrumpió a una de sus emociones.

Rae: "Tu también guarda silencio" le advirtió, para poder seguir "estoy tratando de encontrar el libro que me dirá que le pasó a Chico Bestia, para que de esta forma podamos saber que es lo que le pasara y podamos ayudarlo… ¡pero claro¡Ustedes siempre tiene que estar gritando y discutiendo por tonterías!" dijo un poquitin enfadada.

Afecto. "¡Hey¡No discutíamos tonterías¡Nosotras también nos preocupamos por esa lindura verde!" dijo defendiéndose.

Rae: "No empieces con eso"

Afecto: "Vamos Rae" dijo ya un poco mas tranquila "tienes que aceptar que se ve muy bien cuando se preocupa por nosotras"

Rae: "Buenooooo…" y su mirada cambió, de mostrar irritación y molesta a relajación "tienes razón… también se ve muy bien cuando el esta muy nerv… ¡espera un momento¡Argh¡Vez lo que provocas! Solo… solo cállate"

Afecto: "Por favor Raven" al parecer ella no se rendiría sin luchar un poco "solo digo lo que tu sientes"

Pero antes de que Raven pudiera responderle, otra emoción intervino para poner las cosas en calma.

Inteligencia: _cough cough _"Déjame arreglar esto" habló con la mirada en el cielo, una vez mas, no literalmente "Escuchen, haré un trato con ustedes" ahora dirigiéndose a las dos irritantes (en la opinión de la propia Raven… si no me creen pregúntenle) emociones "si las dos guardan silencio, les dejare leer esto" y de su capa sacó un libro color rojo pasión.

Afecto: Muy escéptica "crees que con un libro nos vas a convencer… no somos como tu ¿sabes? Para ser Inteligencia, no le haces mucho honor a tu nombre"

Inteligencia: "Pero este no es un libro cualquiera, es, de hecho, un diario de sueños"

Pero las dos otras emociones seguían sin verse interesadas

Afecto: "¡Oh claro, eso lo resuelve todo!" hablando con un evidente sarcasmo "me muero por sab…"

Inteligencia: "De los sueños eróticos de Raven"

Lo dicho por la amarilla emoción calló de inmediato a Afecto, que volteo lentamente en dirección a la encapuchada canaria, ahora mostrando (junto con Alegría) una enorme sonrisa.

Pero Raven pensaba de otra forma, la cual se hizo evidente por la forma en que reaccionó.

Rae: "¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!" grito furiosa, lo cual provoco un ligero temblor en su mente "¡¡¿Qué acaso estas loca¡¡¡No las dejes acercarse a ese libro!!!" protestó enérgicamente la bella mujer con un muy notable rubor en sus mejillas.

Inteligencia: "Lo lamento Raven, pero creo que es la única forma en que se comportaran y te permitirán continuar con tu búsqueda, además de que en un momento u otro tenían que saber sobre estos sueños tan particulares" dijo ajustándose sus lentes.

Afecto: "¡Ella tiene razón Ravey!" habló mientras le arrebataba el libro a su compañera vestida de amarillo "no te preocupes, que aquí nosotras estaremos calladitas ¿verdad Alegría?"

Alegría: "¡Caro que si¡Ni siquiera sabrás que estamos aquí!" y con eso se sentó a lado de la rojiza emoción (no de Ira, sino de Afecto) a devorar con los ojos las err… interesantes historias que estaban escritas allí.

Rae: "Bien si con eso se callan…" dijo resignándose.

Afecto: "ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación, con tan solo mi capa cubriéndome, parada enfrente de mi cama, mientras Chico Bestia se acercaba a mi, lenta y seductoramente, usando solo…

Rae: "¡¡Al menos léelo en silencio!!" dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate al recordar el sueño de hace una semana.

Afecto: "Upss… lo siento… mi culpa…" y sin mas continuo su lectura, esta vez callada.

Y ya sin oír a otra emoción hablar, continuo buscando entre sus libros lo que necesitaba.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, al mismo tiempo, en la enfermería el resto de los Jóvenes Titanes se encontraban reunidos, checando el estado de salud del verde cambiante de forma.

Star: "Amigo Robin ¿Crees que el amigo Chico Bestia estará bien?" pregunto consternada, aunque a mi parecer repitiendo muchas veces la palabra amigo… pero que se le puede hacer.

Rob: "Si Star, no te preocupes, tan solo se desmayo cuando se golpeo la cabeza con la pared, pero estará bien" habló mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la oji-verde, algo completamente innecesario… ah las hormonas…

Cy: "El cabeza de gel tiene razón" comenzó a decir el mitad robot y que causó que recibiera una mirada poco agradable del cabeza… quiero decir de Robin, que fue ignorada completamente por el alto joven "el golpe no fue muy grave, despertará en cualquier momento"

Y para no contradecir a su mejor amigo, Chico Bestia abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que el cibernético personaje termino de hablar.

CB: "Agh… ¿Alguien anotó las placas del camión?" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, ajustando sus ojos a la intensa luz "¿Cómo lle…?" pero no pudo concluir su frase por que…

Star: "¡Amigo Chico Bestia¡Estas bien!" gritó alegremente la pelirroja, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pobre cambiante de forma.

CB: "Star… necesito… respirar…" habló entrecortadamente, por el tremendo estrujón que la bella extra-terrestre le estaba dando.

Star: "Oh… perdón amigo, pero estoy muy contenta de que estés bien" un poco de pena en su tono de voz, pero aun conservando su sonrisa cuando se alejaba flotando lentamente de su verdusco compañero.

Cy: "¿Cómo te sientes Bestita?" preguntó acercándose a la cama donde ahora se encontraba sentado su mejor amigo.

CB: "Algo mareado, pero bien" simplemente contestó.

Rob: "Eso es excelente ¿Crees que te puedas parar?"

CB: "Si, no hay problema viejo, pero ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué estoy aquí?" lleno de curiosidad interrogó a sus amigos, queriendo saber el motivo de su visita a la ala medica de la torre.

Rob: "Raven nos llamo, dijo que entraste a su cuarto mientras realizaba una especie de encantamiento y eso causo de que fuera mal" esto ultimo hizo sentir un poco mal al verde héroe, pero nadie lo notó "los residuos de magia quedaron volando por toda su habitación y uno de ellos te golpeo y te mando a volar contra una de las paredes, después de eso quedaste inconciente y te trajimos aquí hace como una hora" muy bien informado el Chico maravilla al parecer.

CB: "Oh" lo único que se le ocurrió decir en esos instantes, después del enorme monologo del líder Titán, aunque posteriormente su cerebro comenzó a trabajar y una vez mas su lado curioso lo obligó a preguntar "¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Qué clase de hechizo?"

Cy: "No sabemos, después de que se aseguro de que estabas bien corrió a su cuarto diciendo que necesitaba algo" le explicó pacientemente.

CB: "Vaya" y una vez mas, demostrando una elocuencia digna de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española, respondió brillantemente el joven Garfield… por cierto todo eso fue sarcasmo.

Cy: "Bueno, si ya te sientes mejor, que te parece si jugamos unos cuantos rounds en el Gamestation" dijo viendo que, en efecto, su amigo se sentía mucho mejor.

CB: "¡Claro que si viejo¡Te haré polvo como la ultima vez!" aceptó el reto, recordando como lo venció fácilmente la pasada ocasión y pensando que ahora seria lo mismo (pobre iluso)

Rápido como el rayo, salto de la cama y a pesar de decir que estaba un poco mareado, corrió hacia la sala común del edificio de rara forma, seguido muy de cerca por Cyborg y detrás de ellos y a un paso muy lento venían Star (muy aliviada por ver que su amigo estaba saludable) y Robin (quien solo tenia hambre).

Volviendo con la misteriosa heroína y una vez que sus emociones dejaran de parlotear pudo localizar lo que desde hace tiempo estaba buscando, un viejo libro de hechizos, de un color amarillo oscuro, con extraños y extravagantes garabatos en la portada (que recordaban a los que estaban pintados en el suelo.

Rae: "¿Dónde esta¿Dónde esta?" repitió una y otra vez, mientras hojeaba el manuscrito recién encontrado, en busca de una pagina en particular "lo encontré" dijo finalmente, comenzando a leer con una cara seria que fue oscureciéndose con forme avanzaba en su lectura "Oh no… debo advertirle a los otros" y salio de su santuario, con rumbo a la sala común de la torre, donde percibió la presencia del resto de sus compañeros.

Simultáneamente, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se encontraban enfrascados en una fiera lucha para determinar quien seria el mejor jugador de "Mega Ninjas 5: La catástrofe" y desgraciadamente para el cambiante de forma, no le estaba yendo nada bien.

CB: "¡Viejo¡No seas tramposo!" grito desesperado

Cy: "Ser mejor jugador no es hacer trampa" respondió muy contento de haber recuperado su "toque"

Ustedes no encontrarían nada extraño en el anterior dialogo, puesto que siempre que jugaban, Chico Bestia acusaba de ser un tramposo a Cyborg.

Pero esta vez el verde sujeto tenia razones para creer que su viejo amigo en verdad jugaba sucio, dado que cada vez que parecía que la victoria estaba a su alcance algo extraño pasaba y esta se le escapaba de las manos.

Después de unas derrotas mas y viendo que era inútil seguir tratando, CB desistió, arrojando su control al sofá y se levanto de su asiento par irse a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

Y aquí es donde lo anormal comienza, puesto que en el instante en el que el bajito héroe se puso de pie, la consola de juego explotó sin razón aparente, obligando a todos los presente a voltear en la dirección donde ahora solo había cenizas.

CB: "¡¡¿Qué demonios?!!" dijo muy alterado

Rob: "¡¿Qué pasó?!" habló, escupiendo trocitos de sándwich (recuerden que él bajó a comer)

Star: "¿Por que la estación de juegos explotó amigos¿Es una nueva clase de juego?" pregunto inocentemente, mientras alimentaba a Sedita.

Cy… pues él tan solo se limito a mover su boca, muy en shock y a punto de llorar por lo que le había pasado a su hermosa consola.

Rae: "Cero que yo se que fue lo que paso aquí" dijo (quien había arribado hace unos instantes) en voz muy alta, llamando la atención de todos (excepto de Cyborg, ya saben por que).

* * *

Que les pareció el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya agradado. Espero que los haya hecho reír, aunque sea un poco, que ese es el objetivo de este relato.

Ahora y en otros asuntos, una vez mas apelare a su paciencia y si se preguntan ¿ahora que? Bueno, mis exámenes comienzan la próxima semana, lo que me tendrá bastante ocupado, así que será difícil para mi escribir un nuevo capitulo, por eso es la petición, así que sean comprensivos por favor.

Y ya sin más que decir, solo dejen un review para saber sus opiniones acerca de esta historia.

¡Nos vemos!

Daen.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de comenzar, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, por mi ausencia de mas de seis meses, por que no solo no publiqué nada, sino que además no deje ningún comentario, pero en serio, apenas y he tenido tiempo libre, estar en el ultimo semestre de la carrera, no ayuda en nada a mi tiempo libre, por que entre tareas, trabajos, escuela, exámenes y de mas acapararon mi tiempo y el poco que me dejaban, estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Pero bueno, aun así, siento que les debo una disculpa, pero no se preocupen, por que se acerca un enorme puente vacacional, el cual aprovechare para actualizarme, en cuanto a mis historias y a los comentarios para sus relatos, lo prometo.

Creo que ya es suficiente, y que lo que mas desean es leer de lo que se trata el siguiente capítulo, así que solo contestare los reviews que tan amablemente me dejaron, para posteriormente empezar con el relato.

**angel de la noche: **En verdad disfrute la interacción entre Alegría y Afecto, a mi parecer la más graciosa. Los exámenes fueron terribles, pero aquí me tienes, sobreviví a ellos (y a otros mas) gracias por desearme suerte y espero que también te haya ido bien a ti.

Perdona la tardanza de mi respuesta y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Fokiita**: ¡Gracias! Pero no pude continuar con lo del relato picante, por que la historia es clasificación T… lastima

Pues aquí sigue el relato (tarde pero sin sueño) espero que lo sigas disfrutando y perdón por el enorme retrazo.

**Loana The Dark Wings Angel**: ¡Hola! Espero que aun sigas joven y no me quieras golpear con tu bastón jejejejeje… ¡auch! ¡Oye! era una broma…

Pero bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado tu venganza y tu tiempo sin mis correcciones, por que he vuelto… mas grande y mas terrible que antes… now the Master is back!

Vamos lo del Libro fue gracioso y comprende que Afecto habla así, no seas tan quisquillosa.

Gracias por hacerme notar mis terribles faltas en gramática, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no se repita.

Mi review lo dije de todo corazón, en verdad me intrigo tu historia y no merecías menos que eso, la pura verdad.

Gracias por las advertencias, los besos y los abrazos que por supuesto contesto.

Y para alegrarte un poco mas, adelantare la fecha de salida de la continuación de mi otra historia (no anunciarte cuando, por si lo retrazo un poco) y te diré el titulo tentativo "Las Siete Puertas del Ryuutetsou" para que te des "un quemon" ya pronto volverás a ver a tu "hermanote" (y una nueva faceta del mismo).

Perdón por el gigantesco periodo de espera y gracias por tus palabras.

**anita-moon**: Mil gracias, y me alegra en demasía que te haya hecho reír, al principio no entraba en mis planes incluir dicho libro, pero supongo que fue una buena idea de ultimo minuto.

Creo que esta vez si me tarde pero demasiado en actualizar, así que por eso una disculpota, esperando que aun sigas la historia, gracias por tus palabras de aliento.

**Precious.little.cat: **Me da gusto de que volvieras, y gracias por indicarme mi indiscriminada repetición de palabras (no es sarcasmo) tienes razón, pero no me gusta editar una vez publicado, para que me fije mejor la próxima vez y vaya mejorando, con la ayuda de lo que ustedes me dicen.

Que bueno que pude alegrarte el día, pues esto alegro el mío, mil gracias por leerme (y por tu paciencia) y perdón por la enorme tardanza.

das: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que siguas por aquí y perdón por el retrazo.

yo: Muchas gracias por tu review, tratare de mantener y mejorar mi redacción, lo siento por el tiempo que no me acerque por acá.

**Lyan: **Bueno, aquí esta parte del resto y no, no me desaparecí, tan solo me ausente por un tiempo, gracias y perdón por no actualizar antes.

**Queen pain alone: **Contestando a tus dos reviews, gracias por considerarlo hermoso (o en tus palabras beautiful… o una monada) y no te preocupes, puesto que ya llego la tercera parte de esta historia, que espero te guste y perdón por el gran tiempo que estuve ausente.

Y ya sin más que decir (más que el disclaimer) comencemos:

Disclaimer: ¿Por qué nos obligan a decirlo? Saben perfectamente que no somos los dueños de los TT… en fin, antes de amargarme mas, mejor vayamos con la historia.

**Capítulo 3: La mala suerte de unos, la peor suerte de otros.**

Rob: "¿Tu sabes que pasó?" pregunto mirando a su oscura compañera, bastante extrañado, puesto que no se explicaba como era posible que ella supiera mas del asunto, si ni siquiera estaba presente cuando se suscitó.

Raven dudo un poco en responder, por que estaba bastante nerviosa, no quería revelar la terrible verdad y el hecho de que todos la voltearan a ver (con excepción de Cy… quien seguía mirando con ojos como platos… y ahora sosteniendo entre sus manos los restos de su amada consola) no ayudaba mucho, puesto que a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Pero y a pesar de lo intranquila que se sentía, sabia que tenia informales a sus compañeros y sobre todo a la lindura verde… eerrmm… quiero decir a Chico Bestia, el por que del la abrupta explosión de un aparato que, hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Rae: "Pues bien verán…" comenzó a hablar en su ya conocido monótono tono de voz, pero desgraciadamente e impidiéndome ahorrar espacio y tiempo, el verde sujeto la interrumpió.

CB: "¡Tu lo hiciste Raven!" dijo apuntando acusadoramente con el dedo a ¿Quién creen? … ¡Raven!.

Rae: "Chico Bestia yo…" trató una vez mas de explicarse, pero desgraciadamente el verde enano… ¿Qué? El es bastante pequeño… bien como iba diciendo… el verde enano se metió en la conversación una vez más…

CB: "¡¿Por que?!" gritó poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, de una forma muy dramática.

Rae: "No, en realidad…" otra vez intento decir las causas por las cuales la consola explotó, pero para su infortunio, el cambiante de forma parecía no dispuesto a dejarla hablar…

CB: "Rae, yo se que odias los videojuegos ¡pero no tenias por que destruir la consola!" hablo volteando a ver a la hechicera, con lagrimas en los ojos… con muy falsas lagrimas en los ojos…

Rae: "Chico Bestia si me dej…" No era el día de suerte de Raven al parecer, ser interrumpida ya cuatro veces era todo un record.

CB: "¡Esta era la única forma que teníamos de alejarnos de la terrible realidad que vivimos!" vaya eso fue profundo para Chico Bestia… y también algo sobreactuado.

Pero la pobre actuación que verde personaje estaba realizando en estos momentos le impidió ver que la ira en Raven se iba acumulando, ya jamás eso significa o significará algo positivo.

Pero quien si lo notó fue el líder titán, quien tratando de salvarle la vida a su más joven compañero y amigo, se acerco a él y dijo…

Rob: "Errr… Chico Bestia, creo que deberías…" pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el ya mencionado joven verdusco grito.

CB: "¡¿Por qué?!" arrodillándose y levantando las manos al cielo… muy bien ahora si esta siendo muy melodramático… ¡vaya! Hasta el joven maravilla se espanto cuando hizo lo que… bien, pues lo que hizo.

Rae: "Chico bestia" dijo en un tono muy peligroso, haciendo notar que su furia seguía en aumento.

CB: "¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡¿Qué vamos a haceeeeeeeeer?!" siguió gritando de la misma manera y comportándose como si alguien muy valioso para ellos hubiera muerto.

Rae: "¡Chico Bestia!" repitió la bella y pálida mujer, bastante enojada.

CB: "¡Rae! ¡Me has herido en lo mas profundo de…!" y por primera ocasión, raven lo interrumpió…

Rae: "¡CHICO BESTIA!" eso era todo, ya no podía soportarlo más, su paciencia tenía un límite (bastante amplio para Chico Bestia) y este ya había sido sobrepasado mucho tiempo atrás.

Finalmente, el verde súper-héroe estaba callado, temeroso de provocar (aun mas) a su compañera de equipo. Y no era el único, dado que en el momento que la ira de Rae se liberó, el "valeroso" joven maravilla se oculto de tras de la bella pelirroja alienígena.

Y es que existen muchas razones por las cuales se sentía este ambiente de miedo, una de ellas era la mirada de la hija de Trigon, la cual parecía decir "respira en alguna forma que no me agrade y sufrirás una muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy dolorosa muerte". Por lo tanto, el cuarto principal se encontraba hundido en un profundo silencio. Si se preguntan que paso con Cyborg, pues bien el aun esta en shock por lo que le paso a su amada consola.

Una vez que Raven se calmo lo suficiente para poder hablar, comenzó.

Rae: "Bien, ya que todos guardaron silencio, podré empezar" dijo, al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes "primero: yo no destruir el aparato ese, lo encuentro irritante y carente de sentido, pero si no lo hice antes ¿Por qué ahora? No, fue otra persona"

Cy: "¿Quien lo hizo?" pregunto el joven te tez oscura, volteando de golpe en dirección de su gótica compañera, y con el rostro mostrando una furia que hacia compadecerte de lo que le haría al pobre sujeto que convirtió a su amadísima consola de videojuegos en tan solo pedazos de basura inservibles.

Y a pesar de ser interrumpida, esta vez Raven no reacciono tan mal, pues esto le daría mas tiempo de pensar como diablos iba a decir algo que parecía absurdo.

Rae: "Bueno, no espero que me crean pero todo lo que diré es cierto…" dijo tratando de dirigir su mirada lo mas lejos posible del resto del equipo "miren, se que esto sonara ridículo (por que, vamos, él adoraba esa cosa) pero quien destruyó el aparato ese… fue Chico Bestia"

Y una vez más, un profundo silencio se apodero de la habitación; las palabras mencionadas por Raven parecían carecer de sentido ¿Chico Bestia, destruyendo la Gamestation? ¡Imposible!

Las reacciones del resto de los Jóvenes Titanes fueron diversas; Robin mantuvo su boca abierta, con su sándwich en las manos (que había ido a buscar, al que, por cierto, se le cayeron unos cachitos de jitomate y cebolla); la princesa pelirroja, viendo con una cara de desconcierto a su amiga de cabellos morados y limpiándose los oídos, por si acaso no había escuchado bien; a Cyborg se le quito esa mueca de enojo, para regresar a esa faceta de sorprendido, tirando los restos de metal y plástico que sostenía entre sus manos; incluso sedita parecía no creerle mucho a la bella encapuchada.

Pero la reacción más graciosa vino de parte del pequeño héroe verde, quien con los ojos grandes como calamar, abriendo y cerrando la boca tal cual pez fuera del agua y agitando los brazos, imitando al mejor changuito cirquero (de esos que tocan los platillos), negando con la cabeza, simplemente era demasiado increíble ¡Amaba jugar! A pesar del hecho de que jamás ganaba…

Rae: "No por su propia voluntad por supuesto" continuo al ver que nadie mas estaba dispuesto a hablar "¿Recuerdan el hechizo que realizaba hace unos momentos? Bueno, si este salía mal, la persona que se encontrara mas cerca del hechicero (en este caso Chico Bestia) seria afectado por los residuos; siendo mas específica, si los restos de magia golpeaban a alguien, este personaje tendría mala suerte" y terminando la frase todos voltearon a ver al oji-verde, con una combinación de emociones, entre pena (por lo del encantamiento fallido y sus consecuencias), enojo (por lo que le hizo al sistema de juegos) y sorpresa (por todo lo sucedido).

Rae: "¿Cómo funciona esta magia?" hablo nuevamente, retomando la atención perdida apenas unos instantes atrás "simple, cuando el portador de este, llamémosle maleficio, por falta de un mejor término, vive un momento de mala suerte, aquello o aquel que lo causó tendrá infortunio también, pero en un grado mucho mayor." Y dicho esto, la señorita de pálida piel les otorgo unos momentos para que asimilaran lo que les acababa de explicar.

Durante esta pausa, nadie emitió ruido alguno, tratando de comprender exactamente las palabras pronunciadas por Raven, pues esto iba aumentando su grado de rareza. Finalmente, el afro americano decidió romper el silencio, exigiendo una explicación mas profunda.

Cy: "Pero ¿como pod…" pero fue interrumpido por uno de los seres mas odiados en Jump City (y adorado en el universo de los Fanfics, si no me creen, tan solo busquen historias en las que él aparezca… ¡se sorprenderán la enorme cantidad!).

Rob: "¡Slade!" gran dialogo.

Slade: "Buenas tardes Jóvenes Titanes" dijo con su profunda voz, muy característica de él "se preguntaran el motivo de mi intromisión… verán de un tiempo a la fecha, han arruinado demasiados de mis planes, algunos bastante importantes y, siendo sincero, ya estoy mas que hastiado, así que me temo que tendré que destruirlos, dentro de lo que ustedes llaman hogar, para luego derrumbar su horrendo edificio, no quedando rastro de su existencia" terminando de golpe su transmisión.

Rob: "Tenemos que detenerle" dijo, entrando en lo que me gusta llamar "estado Slade", cuando Robin se vuelve paranoico, tenso, sudoroso e irritante (bueno, mas de lo habitual) "reconocí el lugar de transmisión, es en el techo de la torre" y sin mas, corrió con dirección a la parte superior de la gigantesca T, esperando esta vez atrapar a su acérrimo enemigo (siendo seguido por los demás titanes).

El joven maravilla, arribo primero al lugar y allí estaba él, con su traje color negro y naranja, con mascara a juego, imponiendo presencia. Espero por el resto del equipo para decir:

Slade: "Bien Titanes… despídanse, por que será la ultima vez que nos veamos", al termino de dicha frase, cientos de autómatas surgieron de la parte norte del la torre, comenzando así la batalla.

Starfire lanzo sus verdes esferas de energía, tratando de abrirle paso a Robin, para que este pudiera llegar hasta el villano, pero desgraciadamente, el joven líder estaba teniendo sus propias dificultades, parecía que estos robots habían sufrido mejoras, puesto que eran mas rápidos y reaccionaban mejor que los modelos anteriores.

Aunque ellos dos no eran los únicos en problemas, Raven destruía y aplastaba robots, pero daba la apariencia que por cada uno que hacia pedazos, otros dos tomaban su lugar; Cyborg y su cañón sónico no podían con la abrumadora cantidad, casi se le agotaba la energía por todas las veces que ya lo había usado. Y por supuesto el verde cambiante de forma no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, pero a él le iba mucho peor, puesto que los androides se comportaban como si quisiesen jugar con el pobre verdusco personaje, arrojándolo de un lado al otro.

Pero en uno de esos aventones, cayó justo a los pies del archienemigo del antiguo Patiño del caballero de la noche, al percatarse de este suceso, trató de envestirlo con la forma de un tigre, pero Slade lo tomo por una de sus patas y lo arrojo a uno de los bordes del edificio con forma de letra, casi provocando su caída.

Existe una ley en física que dice "a toda acción siempre hay una reacción de igual fuerza y en sentido contrario" pues bien, algo parecido se dio en esta situación, pero para desgracia del malo, en este caso las consecuencias de sus actos sobrepasaran con creces lo sucedido.

Con una de sus patadas voladoras Robin arrojo la cabeza de uno de los autómatas en dirección del enmascarado (el único aparte del joven maravilla) y quien por estar distraído no la vio acercarse y ya cuando se dio cuenta, el gran pedazo metálico se impacto con su cara, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de la torre T… justo en el lugar de la isla con piedras muy filosas.

Al ver que el súper villano caía, la batalla completa se detuvo y tanto los Titanes como los robots, se asomaron para ver lo que ocurría.

Rob: "Aun puede estar vivo, por que no bajamos…" pero no pudo terminar por que un enrome tiburón blanco (¡¿que rayos hace uno de esos aquí?!) Pensó que el hombre de negro seria un buen aperitivo, para luego darse cuenta de que su sabor era bastante desagradable (demasiado amargo) y acto seguido escupirlo, cerca de un bote de pescadores, quienes lo ayudaron a subir.

Rob: "Bien, aun tiene posibilidades de sobreviv…" comenzó a decir, pero una vez mas algo impidió que concluyera, ya que uno de los marineros grito "¡UNA BOMBA!" lo cual provocó que los demás tripulantes se arrojaran a las heladas aguas, dejando abandonado al pobre malvado…

¡¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!!

Estalló el explosivo, reduciendo a cenizas la pequeña embarcación… junto con Slade (aunque lo bueno fue que ningún civil resulto herido).

Cy: "Bien, algo es seguro, no volverá a molestarnos…"

Rob: "¡Pero esto no es justo! ¡Se supone que nos enfrentaríamos en una batalla épica que duraría todo el día! ¡Para después alzarme victorioso y la ciudad reconocería mis logros, pidiendo a gritos que me convierta en su próximo alcalde! (pasando por alto el hecho de que aun soy menor de edad) ¡Y además…!

Cy: "¡Deja ya eso! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio te nombraría alcalde! Además, Slade no volverá, confórmate con eso".

Rob: "Pero…"

Cy: "Pero nada… anda, vamos a comer unas pizzas, que esa pelea me dejo muy hambriento" y comenzó a caminar, para ser seguido por todos, en primer lugar por el chico maravilla, quien seguía discutiendo.

Rob: "Esta bien, esta bien… pero imagínate…Alcalde Robin" dijo mientras movía las manos como enmarcando su nombre "suena bien ¿no?"

Cy: "No"

Rob: "Aguafiestas" y con eso se dirigieron la pizzería mas cercana, dejando a un montón de confundidos androides, quienes no sabiendo que hacer ya sin amo, decidieron hacer audiciones para la nueva película de Pixar "Wall-E" como sus dobles.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el infierno:

Slade: "¿Dónde estoy?" cuando de repente una enorme sombra apareció detrás de él.

Trigon: "Vaya, que tenemos aquí… pero que sorpresa… que gusto me da volverte a ver".

Slade: "¡No! ¡Cualquiera menos tu!" comenzó a retroceder, paso a paso del enorme monstruo.

Trigon: "Vamos, ten calma, somos amigos… y para demostrarlo, te daré un tour por todo el lugar, empezando por mi habitación" dijo el demonio inter-dimensional, con una extraña mirada en sus cuatro ojos.

Slade. "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito mientras era arrastrado por la enorme mole que es Trigon, para hacer… bueno, no querrán saberlo, a menos que quieran quedar traumados el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Que le pareció, ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Díganmelo, por favor, para ir mejorando día con día (o mes con mes… jejejeje… oigan sin jitomatazos, muy bien, fue un mal chiste).

Creo que mejor me apuro a escribir el siguiente capitulo, si quiero terminarlo en esta década, deseando que hayan pasado una feliz Día de muertos, una agradable Navidad, un prospero Año Nuevo, Día de reyes, del Amor y la Amistad y etc.

Nos vemos… en cuanto pueda.

Daen.


End file.
